Tu m'avais promis
by Eleonora Distress
Summary: Tu m'avais promis de revenir. Tu as tenu ta promesse, j'aurais juste dû préciser que tu devais rentrer en vie.


Voici mon premier one shot. Je compte publier un longue fic prochainement, en attendant voilà ! Je serais ravie de recevoir vos reviews . En italique, un pdv externe sur Hermione.

5 mai 2000, quartier général de l'Ordre du phénix PDV Draco

Cinq jours. Cela fait cinq jours que je hante le salon, la cuisine, ta chambre. Je recherche ton odeur dans chaque pièce de la maison, un souvenir pour me faire tenir, le son de ta voix. Mais ce n'est pas toi. Potter ne cesse de me suivre du regard, espérant sans doute que je me calme. Pourtant, c'est de sa faute si j'en suis la, si on vit dans l'attente de ton retour.

_5 jours plus tôt_

_Hermione est devant la porte d'entrée, attendant Harry qui tarde à se séparer de Ginny. Elle même n'a pas ce problème, elle est partie avant le réveil de Drago, pour ne pas se retrouver dans cette situation inconfortable pour les deux amants. Enfin les marches de l'escalier craques et Harry, les traits tirés, entre dans le hall. Cette fois ci ils partent deux jours, seuls en pleine forêt d'Albanie, un territoire inconnu et sans doute plein d'ennemis, mais le jeu en vaut la chandelle. Le dernier horcruxe est à portée de main, ne reste qu'à le localiser et le détruire. Le trio d'or n'est plus, il s'est transformé en duo depuis déjà 5 mois. Alors ils osent tout, par espoir, par esprit de vengeance, par héroïsme ou par folie. Qui d'autre qu'eux peut aller risquer sa vie et avoir une chance de revenir indemne ? _

Je m'installe dans la bibliothèque parce que Potter insupporte avec son regard empli d'excuses informulées, ses lèvres qui murmurent inconsciemment ton prénom. Mon regard se pose sur ton roman préféré, je ne peux m'empêcher de le lire, espérant alors me rapprocher de toi. Si on l'avait dit que je lirais un auteur moldu un jour, j'aurais rit au nez de l'insolent. Et pourtant, tu me manques. Cruellement. Et je ne dort plus, passant mes nuits à imaginer le pire.

_L'Albanie. Pays de glace même au printemps. Il fait si froid que les sorts sont les bienvenus pour espérer survivre. L'horcruxe est entre leurs mains, enfin, mais impossible de le détruire. Alors Hermione imagine un nouveau stratagème, et décide de le garder jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient rentrés. Ils transplanent ensemble, et pourtant Harry est le seul à arriver au 12 square Grimaud. Seul, avec une question : où est elle ?_

J'ai fini de lire depuis déjà une heure, mais je ne peux pas bouger. Ou peut être que je ne le veux pas, tout simplement. Rester dans ce lieu qui t'appartient presque, revoir tes cheveux balayer chaque page que tu lis, un air concentré sur le visage, une moue énervée sur les lèvres lorsque tes recherches ne sont pas concluantes. Je donnerai tout pour revoir, rien qu'une seconde, les flammes briller dns tes yeux.

_Manoir Malefoy, quartier général de Voldemort._

_Dans les sous sols lugubres, elle attend, recroquevillée sur elle même, son heure. Parce qu'elle sait déjà qu'elle ne sortira pas d'ici vivante. Le horcruxe était piégé, elle est arrivée au manoir très vite, trop vite. Rogue ne peux rien pour elle, d'ailleurs elle refuse de sacrifier son rôle d'espion pour elle. Il est indispensable, elle n'est pas irremplaçable. Lucius vient d'entrer une dernière fois dans sa geôle. Son sang souille le sol, alors il se déplace pour ne pas le toucher. Il refuse de frôler la sang de bourbe. Un sort, suivit d'un autre. Jamais de hurlement, elle est bien trop fière, bien trop griffondor pour ça, et il le sait. Tout ce qu'il veux, c'est savoir où est son fils. Mais elle ne lâche rien, parce qu'elle lui à promis. Elle lui a promis de revenir, et les mangemorts prennent toujours un malin plaisir à rapporter les cadavres à leurs adversaires. Si elle parle, Lucius la fera disparaître a jamais. Alors elle se tait._

J'ai rêvé de toi, durant les quelques heures durant lesquelles je le suis assoupi. Tu étais la, devant moi, un sourire figé sur les lèvres, mais tu vivais. Alors je descend en courant, dévale les escaliers et ouvre la porte, une lueur d'espoir dans le cœur. Tu es bien là, allongée sur le sol, les yeux clos mais la tête tournée vers moi. Je tombe à genoux devant toi, caresse ton visage rendu méconnaissable par le sang, le tien. Je caresse ta joue dans un silence trop lourd. Tu m'avais promis, Hermione, de revenir. Tu as tenu ta promesse, comme toujours. Mais j'aurais du préciser que tu devais être en vie à ce moment là.

voila, ce n'est qu'un simple passage dans leur vie, mais j'ose espérer que ça vous aura plu. E.D


End file.
